Nine Point Eight
by skypiea
Summary: Kau tahu? Ada yang namanya dewa kematian, juga ada yang namanya malaikat kematian, yaitu seorang gadis kecil berambut putih yang mengenakan yukata putih. Tepat setelah satu tahun kematiannya, Sasuke menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk menjemput Hinata. Alternative Universe. Full warning inside. R&R?


**Disclaimer : Naruto** **punya Masashi Kishimoto** **.**

 **Warning : AU, kemungkinan OOC,** **ada unsur** _ **riddle story**_ **,** **alur yang sangat cepat** **dan membosankan,** _ **chara-death**_ **, drama, dll** **.**

 **Selamat membaca, Minna-san! :D**

* * *

 **Nine Point Eight**

 _Karena sembilan koma delapan adalah akselerasiku._

* * *

" _Kau siap, Hinata?"_

 _Namun bayangan_ _lelaki itu_ _dengan cepat_ _menghilang tanpa ingin mengetahui jawaban dari sang kekasih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lagi.

Hinata lagi-lagi terbangun karena mimpi yang belakangan ini selalu muncul di tiap malamnya. Mimpi yang selalu menjadi bunga dalam tidurnya, dan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membekas dalam ingatan gadis manis itu saat ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Mimpi yang sama. Mimpi yang terus berulang setiap malam.

Mimpi Sasuke datang menemuinya, seakan ingin mengajaknya _pergi_.

Ia tidak ingat persis kapan mimpi itu mulai sering muncul kala ia terlelap. Pun, ia tidak tahu kapan ia menyadari bahwa mimpi yang selalu hadir dalam tidurnya itu adalah mimpi yang sama.

Mimpi yang selalu mengingatkan ia pada sosok kekasihnya tercinta yang sudah tiada. Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, namun telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." ujarnya lemah sambil berusaha mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya yang masih beterbangan di alam bawah sadarnya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" bisiknya lirih.

Beberapa menit Hinata habiskan untuk berdiam diri di atas tempat tidur dan menatap ke atas langit-langit kamarnya tanpa sekali pun mengedipkan mata. Pikirannya melayang ketika raganya sudah mulai sadar. Seakan sedang mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin terlupakan, Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya dalam. Namun sia-sia, karena yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya kini adalah matahari yang mulai beranjak naik, yang berarti Hinata harus segera mandi jika tidak ingin terlambat berangkat ke sekolah. Hinata harus bangun sekarang juga.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, dan mungkin tak akan pernah Hinata sadari, sepasang _onyx_ tengah menatapnya dengan sendu, lalu secara perlahan beralih pada kalender yang telah Hinata tandai dengan tinta warna merah.

 _Tanggal 9 Oktober_.

* * *

" _Ohayou, Okaa-san. Ohayou,_ Hanabi _-chan_ ," sapa Hinata sambil menghampiri ibu dan adiknya yang sudah menunggu di meja makan untuk sarapan.

" _Owhayou, Nwee-san_ ," balas Hanabi yang tengah menyantap roti isinya itu. Hinata tersenyum geli melihatnya, lalu menarik kursi di sebelah adiknya.

"Ini sarapanmu, Hinata," ujar ibunya lembut sambil memberikan piring berisi roti isi telur pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, _Okaa-san,_ " balasnya. Namun tiba-tiba, Hinata yang hendak menyantap rotinya itu lantas teringat satu hal yang membuatnya jadi panik. "Ah, aku lupa bahwa hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk piket!" ujarnya cemas.

"Hee? Memangnya _Nee-san_ kesiangan, ya?" terka Hanabi yang tengah melihat gerak-gerik kakaknya yang kini sudah berdiri dari kursinya itu.

"Aku lupa sekali, Hanabi _-chan_. Ah, _Okaa-san_ , aku akan berangkat sekarang," ujar Hinata yang kini telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah dengan roti isi di tangannya.

Ibunya mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Hinata. Jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu," kata ibunya sedikit khawatir.

"Ya, _Okaa-san_. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa sarapan bersama," sesalnya. " _Ittekimasu!_ " Hinata pamit, lalu segera pergi dengan terburu-buru.

" _Itterasshai!_ " teriak Hanabi dari meja makan.

 _... itterasshai_ ; s _elamat jalan_.

Ya, semoga Hinata selamat di perjalanan nanti.

Semuanya berharap, semoga tak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa Hinata.

 _Kami-sama_ , tolong lindungi ia.

"..."

Sekarang, yang bisa dilihat setelah kepergian Hinata hanyalah raut wajah sedih ibunya dan Hanabi. Nampaknya mereka tak berniat untuk melanjutkan sarapan. Pada akhirnya, mereka lebih memilih untuk membahas sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah absen menghantui pikiran mereka.

"Apa kau melihatnya lagi, Hanabi- _chan_?" tanya sang ibu sambil perlahan memeluk anak bungsunya itu.

"Iya, _Okaa-san_."

"Ibu menyayangimu, Hinata..."

"Tapi sepertinya Sasuke _-san_ teramat mencintai _nee-san_. Kita tidak bisa menyangkal itu kan, _Okaa-san_?" gumam Hanabi sambil membayangkan sesosok makhluk yang sedari tadi mengikuti kakaknya itu, bahkan ketika Hinata telah berangkat ke sekolah. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya erat seraya membalas pelukan ibunya dengan kuat.

* * *

Pelajaran olah raga akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, namun Hinata belum juga bersiap karena ia harus mengantarkan tugas murid-murid di kelasnya ke meja Kurenai- _sensei_ di ruang guru. Sekembalinya ia dari ruang guru, Hinata harus menghela napas panjang karena sudah tak ada siapa pun di dalam kelas. Karena tidak ingin telat, maka dengan cekatan Hinata menghampiri bangkunya dan segera mengeluarkan pakaian olah raganya dari dalam tas, lalu keluar menuju ruang ganti pakaian dengan langkah cepat.

Sesaat setelah membuka pintu, lagi-lagi Hinata harus menghela napas karena menemukan ruang ganti pakaian yang sudah kosong. Ia berani jamin bahwa ia akan telat masuk ke lapangan nantinya. Namun kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil mengingat Guy- _sensei_ bukanlah tipe guru _killer_ dan pastinya ia akan bertoleransi jika Hinata memberikan alasan mengapa ia bisa sampai telat mengikuti pelajarannya.

"Ya, aku akan menjelaskannya saja," gumamnya pelan.

 _ **Whuush...**_

Dingin.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan angin menerpa belakang lehernya tepat setelah ia telah selesai berganti pakaian. Di sini tidak ada ventilasi udara dan lagi, tidak mungkin ada orang iseng yang sengaja meniup udara ke belakang lehernya.

Seketika itu juga, Hinata merinding. Membayangkan hal yang mungkin tak masuk di akal.

" _Bunga bakung, anyelir, dan aster_..."

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Tubuh Hinata mulai bergetar ketika ia merasa hawa dingin datang menghampirinya di ruang ganti pakaian itu.

" _...mereka akan mengusir kekhawatiranmu_."

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kening Hinata ketika ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara gadis seperti sedang menyanyi. Suaranya begitu halus. Sangat halus.

" _Ada bunga serunai dan kalanchoe..._ "

Jarum jam sepertinya masih enggan untuk bergerak. Hinata ingin sekali menoleh ke belakang, ke asal suara yang semakin mendekat. Namun ia takut. Ia takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilihatnya ketika ia menoleh nanti.

" _...mereka yang akan melindungimu ketika tidur_."

Hawa dingin itu makin kentara. Hinata dapat merasakannya. Dan suara halus itu memang nyata. Ia dapat mendengarnya.

Tanpa memedulikan apa pun, Hinata segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan ruang ganti tersebut. Hatinya sudah kalang kabut ketika pikiran tanpa logikanya mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja didatangi oleh sesosok makhluk ... y _ang kau tahu apa itu_.

Mungkin, kabar yang mengatakan bahwa ruang ganti pakaian terkenal sangat angker itu memang benar.

Dan kini, sebuah tangan pucat tengah melayang di udara, hendak menyentuh bahu seseorang yang telah berlari sebelum dapat tangan itu gapai. Seorang gadis kecil berwajah datar lalu menurunkan lagi tangannya itu, sedikit kecewa. _Yukata_ putihnya kini bergoyang seiring ia berbalik arah, lalu kakinya mulai berlari-lari lincah sambil mulut kecilnya kembali bersenandung.

" _Bunga bakung, anyelir, dan aster, mereka akan mengusir kekhawatiranmu. Ada juga bunga serunai dan kalanchoe yang akan melindungimu ketika tidur..._ "

* * *

Hinata tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran olah raga siang ini. Pikirannya tak karuan sedari tadi karena kejadian yang ia alami di ruang ganti pakaian. Hinata setengah mati memikirkannya sampai ia harus rela kepalanya terkena lemparan bola dari Kiba. Jangan salahkan temannya itu, namun salahkanlah Hinata sendiri yang seakan tidak mendengar seruan Kiba untuk menyingkir agar tidak terkena bola. Kini ia harus keluar dari lapangan untuk beristirahat atas saran dari Guy- _sensei_. Hinata lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri.

" _Kau siap, Hinata?_ "

.

.

Hinata terperanjat, matanya membulat. Suara itu lagi. "Sasuke- _kun_?!" serunya tak percaya.

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang ikut menemani Hinata beristirahat di pinggir lapangan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, wajah gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu nampak kaget atas pernyataan Hinata barusan.

"Sakura- _chan_... k-kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Mendengar apa? Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Sakura membalikkan pertanyaan. Jujur, ia merasakan hal yang tak enak sedang menaungi atmosfer pebicaraan mereka.

"A-aku ... tadi a-aku mendengar..."

"H-Hinata- _chan_..."

" _Hiks_. Sakura- _chan_." Hinata tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Hinata- _chan_. Ceritakan padaku," ujar Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu. Hinata langsung membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat.

"Tadi a-aku me-mendengar... _Hiks_."

"Ya, Hinata- _chan_?" Sakura mencoba menenagkan Hinata dengan mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Suara..."

"..."

"S-suara Sasuke- _kun_."

"A-apa?"

" _Hiks_. Me-memanggilku."

Hening. Sakura memang sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Hinata sejak awal pelajaran olah raga tadi. Dimulai dari Hinata yang berlari menyusul teman-temannya ke lapangan dengan wajah ketakutan, Hinata yang kehilangan konsentrasinya, sampai hawa tidak enak yang menyelimuti percakapan mereka sekarang.

Sakura tahu, temannya ini bukanlah orang yang gemar mengarang cerita, apalagi untuk hal seperti ini.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Sakura harus percaya itu walaupun akal sehatnya menolak pernyataan Hinata barusan.

"Hinata- _chan_... k-kau tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan?" Sakura percaya pada Hinata. Ia hanya sedang mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya serius. Tidak membuat lelucon.

"Aku ... a-aku t-takut," ucap Hinata lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura.

"Aku ada di sini, Hinata- _chan_ ," kata Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu memang sedang berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap tenang. Tetap tenang saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa ada suara Sasuke yang seperti memanggilnya, tetap tenang saat ia mengingat isi dari _blog_ Hanabi yang tak sengaja ia baca semalam.

 _Suatu ketika..._

 _Ketika Sasuke-san sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, ia berjanji._

 _Bahwa jika ia mati, ia akan membawa nee-san bersamanya._

 _Bagaimana pun caranya._

 _Bahkan dengan cara yang tak masuk akal sekali pun._

 **Dor! Ini hanya puisi tentang bagaimana Sasuke-san sangat mencintai nee-san. XD Maaf kalau terkesan horror. Hehe.**

.

 _\- Hanabi H -_

* * *

Bagi siswa dan siswi kelas 3-A di _Konoha Senior High School_ , tidak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan selain ujian fisika setelah pelajaran olahraga yang melelahkan. Walaupun mereka mendapat waktu 45 menit untuk beristirahat dan makan siang, namun tetap saja... Hei, siapa sih yang ingin mengikuti ujian fisika siang-siang begini, ditambah dengan tenagamu yang sudah banyak terkuras?

Bahkan untuk siswi pintar seperti Sakura, ujian ini terasa memuakkan.

"Mengapa Kakashi- _sensei_ harus memberikan ujian hari ini, sih?" keluh gadis cantik itu pada Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"..."

"Hinata- _chan_?"

"Aku ingin ujian secepatnya," ujar Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

"Wah! Kau sudah belajar, ya?" tanya Sakura nampak kagum, mengabaikan sikap aneh Hinata di toilet tadi.

Dan kembali tak ada jawaban dari mulut Hinata.

Gadis bersuari indigo itu memang menjadi aneh setelah pelajaran olah raga usai. Ia bersikeras mengajak Sakura untuk berganti pakaian di toilet wanita, bukannya di ruang ganti pakaian seperti biasanya. Sakura hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu tanpa berkomentar banyak. Namun setelah keluar dari bilik toilet, sahabatnya itu terlihat berbeda. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, pandangan matanya kosong, dan tangannya terasa dingin. "Dia mengikuti sampai ke toilet," ujar Hinata yang membuat Sakura kebingungan. Tiba-tiba, Hinata memegang bahu Sakura dan mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat sambil kembali berkata, "Anak kecil itu mengikutiku sampai ke toilet, Sakura- _chan_!" Hinata berseru. Kini di wajahnya terukir senyuman aneh yang bahkan Sakura pun belum pernah melihatnya. Senyumannya itu begitu menyeramkan dan tidak hidup. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hinata keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung–terkejut–karena kelakuan aneh sahabatnya itu yang teramat tiba-tiba dan membingungkan.

Gadis pintar bermarga Haruno itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya asal seakan tersadar dari dugaannya yang mulai tak masuk akal. Yang Sakura belum dan tidak akan pernah ia sadari sampai kapan pun adalah, ada seorang gadis kecil berkulit pucat tersenyum geli ke arahnya, sambil dengan nyamannya merangkul punggung Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sakura- _chan_..."

"Ya, H-Hinata?" Yang dipanggil lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan segera. Agak takut sebenarnya.

"Aku sekarang ingat apa yang aku lupakan tadi pagi setelah bangun tidur," tutur Hinata dengan pandangannya yang tetap lurus ke depan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

Sakura makin bingung, jelas. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh kepada Hinata karena rasa takutnya yang tiba-tiba datang, ditambah lagi karena _sensei_ -nya sudah datang ke dalam kelas, yang berarti ujian akan segera dimulai.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Sasuke-_ kun _..." ujar Hinata lirih sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang sedang terbaring lemah._

" _Hinata, kemari," panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Walaupun begitu, ia tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum._

 _Seorang Sasuke yang tersenyum seperti ini ... terlihat sangat tampan._

 _Hinata terpana, lalu mendekat ke arah kekasihnya itu. "Kau a-akan segera s-sembuh, Sasuke-_ kun _," kata Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Kali ini Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring._

 _Sembuh katanya?_

 _Jelas-jelas Sasuke melihat sosok hitam itu sudah berdiri semakin dekat dengannya. Mau apalagi dia kalau bukan menjemput Sasuke ke alam kematian, bukan?_

 _Jadi, Sasuke tidak mungkin sembuh. Tidak mungkin._

 _Ia akan mati._

" _Lebih dekat, Hinata," pinta Sasuke setengah berbisik._

" _Sa.. Sasuke-_ kun _..."_

 _Wajah manisnya tampak merona saat Sasuke mengelus pipi halus Hinata dengan punggung tangannya. Hinata merasa senang dan yakin bahwa Sasuke akan segera sembuh, agar kebahagiaan seperti ini dapat terus gadis itu rasakan._

 _Dan ketika mata Sasuke terpejam, Hinata pun turut memejamkan matanya dan merasa nyaman. Pada detik berikutnya, ia merasakan bibir mereka yang bersentuhan dengan lembut_ _._ _Ciuman sederhana yang penuh kasih sayang dan cinta._

 _Hinata semakin menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, berharap pria itu dapat merasakan seberapa besar cintanya pada sang kekasih._

 _Hinata sangat sangat cinta._

 _Dan Sasuke pun demikian._

 _Sasuke mencintai Hinata bahkan hingga detik penghabisannya._

 _Hingga akhirnya ia tak mampu lagi merasakan lembutnya bibir Hinata karena jiwanya yang sudah bebas melayang dari tubuhnya._

 _Hingga akhirnya napasnya berhenti._

 _Hingga akhirnya ia mati._

 _Namun..._

 _Namun cintanya tak penah hilang. Cintanya tetap ada bersama Hinata._

 _Sasuke memang tidak mungkin sembuh. Tidak mungkin._

 _Ia akan mati._

 _Namun ia tidak takut, karena cepat atau lambat, Hinata akan ikut bersamanya._

* * *

"Sasuke- _kun,_ sekarang aku mengingat apa yang aku lupakan hari ini," bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah jajaran sepeda yang terparkir jauh di bawahnya. Saat ia berkata pada Sakura bahwa ia ingin agar ujian tadi cepat berakhir, maksudnya adalah agar ia bisa cepat sampai kemari. Ke atap sekolah.

"Aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kau selalu datang ke dalam mimpiku namun aku tak pernah mengacuhkanmu. _Gomen ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," lanjutnya lagi. Nada bicaranya terdengar semakin lirih, namun dengan segera ia tersenyum. "Hari ini tanggal sembilan ... bulan Oktober." Hinata berhenti sejenak, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar pagar pembatas. "Sudah setahun yang lalu kau pergi. Tak terasa ya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Ia merentangkan tangannya seakan ia adalah orang yang paling bebas di muka bumi ini. "Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, Sasuke- _kun_..."

Detik berikutnya, Hinata sudah terjun dengan bebas dari atap sekolah yang ada di tingkat delapan itu.

Terjun bebas dengan kepala di bawah.

Terjun bebas sambil tersenyum lega.

Dan waktu seakan berhenti.

Hinata bisa menatap langit bitu itu dipenuhi awan seperti jutaan kapas yang tengah berarak. Hinata bisa merasakan angin di sekitar tubuhnya berputar dengan nakal. Hinata bisa merasakan kebebasan yang sebebas-bebasnya ketika gravitasi menariknya turun.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya. Ini akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan.

Ia sudah siap dengan jajaran sepeda yang akan dengan mudah menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Ia sudah siap kehilangan raganya seketika.

Ia sudah siap memasuki alam kematian.

Dan ia sudah sangat siap untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Seorang gadis berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi terus bersama dengan Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil melihat ke arah bawah. Rambut putih sebahunya menari-nari tertiup angin. Ia sangat senang melihat tubuh tanpa nyawa itu tergeletak rusak di parkiran sepeda.

Kini, tugasnya telah selesai.

"Sa~ Yo~ Na~ Ra~ Hinata," ujar gadis kecil itu sambil berbalik arah, kemudian berlari-lari dengan riang dan kembali bernyanyi.

 _"Bunga bakung, anyelir, dan aster_

 _Mereka akan mengusir kekhawatiranmu_

 _Ada juga bunga serunai dan kalancho_ _e_

 _Mereka yang_ _melindungimu ketika tidur_

 _Bunga-bunga_ _itu_ _menari-nari, Hinata_

 _Bergerak selaras denyut nadimu yang_ _baru saja_ _berhenti_

 _Bunga mawar, lisianthus, dan iris_

 _Mereka juga yang akan menjadi saksi_

 _Saat Sasuke menyentukan kulitnya_ _p_ _ada bahu_ _mu_ _yang sering_ _ia_ _peluk_

 _S_ _eketika itu juga_

 _K_ _alian_ _akan menjadi debu yang berkilauan_

 _D_ _an menyatu dengan langit"_

* * *

Sakura termenung di kamarnya sendirian, mengingat saat di mana Hanabi menceritakan segala yang dialami Hinata padanya.

Akal sehat Sakura seharusnya menolak saat Hanabi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mengirimkan malaikat kematian pada Hinata berupa seorang gadis kecil yang biasa Hanabi dan ibunya lihat.

" _Sebenarnya, belum tiba saatnya bagi_ nee-san _untuk pergi. Jadi, bukan dewa kematian yang menjemput_ nee-san, _melainkan malaikat kematian."_

Sakura sedikit merinding mengingat percakapannya dengan Hanabi setelah upacara pemakaman Hinata siang tadi. Mendengar kata ' _shinigami_ ' atau 'kematian' saja sudah bisa membuatnya merinding, apalagi membicarakannya.

" _Sasuke-_ san _bisa saja meminta seorang malaikat untuk membawa_ nee-san _bersamanya, walaupun belum waktunya_ nee-san _untuk mati._ "

Mati.

Sakura tak habis pikir mengapa Hanabi bisa sesantai itu saat berkata soal kematian.

" _Walaupun akan bersama-sama pada akhirnya, mereka akan tetap mendapat konsekuensi karena Sasuke-_ san _sudah melanggar batas aturan_ shinigami _."_

Sakura tidak tahan. Ia benar-benar takut memikirkan hal ini. Ia tidak peduli orang tuanya akan berkata apa, yang jelas, malam ini Sakura akan tidur sekamar dengan mereka.

" _Konsekuensinya adalah ... mereka tidak akan diterima di dunia atas dalam waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan."_

Antara percaya atau tidak, namun hal ini benar-benar di luar akal. Di luar jangkauan logika manusia. Ini sungguh tidak rasional.

Ya, ya. Sakura memang percaya akan eksistensi dewa maupun dewi, termasuk dewa kematian. Namun masalah yang ini ... masalah Sasuke...

" _Sakura_ -san _pasti tidak akan percaya, ya?"_

Dalam hati, Sakura mengiyakan pernyataan Hanabi.

" _Tapi aku tidak bohong."_

Dan pengakuan terakhir Hanabi benar-benar membuatnya jauh dari keadaan tenang.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, seorang guru fisika di _Konoha Senior High School_ , nampaknya tidak akan tidur malam ini.

Upacara pemakaman Hinata siang tadi yang ia hadiri membuatnya nampak risau. Pasalnya, baru kemarin siswi baik hati itu masuk sekolah dan mengikuti ujiannya. Namun sekarang...

Tanpa sadar, pandangan Kakashi beralih pada tumpukan lembar jawaban ujian fisika kelas 3-A kemarin. Ada nama Hinata di tumpukan paling atas.

Hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti, antara suhu udara yang turun atau hanya sugesti semata karena Hinata baru meninggal kemarin. Kakashi mencoba berpikir rasional. Ia lantas mengambil lembar ujian milik Hinata dan memeriksa–atau hanya sekedar melihat–jawabannya.

Kakashi diam dan tertegun.

Ia merinding atas jawaban Hinata yang melenceng jauh dari materi yang sedang diajarkannya.

.

 **Percepatan gravitasi bumi = 9.8 m/s²**

 **Dan benda mengalami percepatan/akselerasi adalah saat jatuh dari tempat yang tinggi ke tempat yang lebih rendah.**

.

 _Benda mengalami akselerasi saat jatuh dari tempat yang tinggi ke tempat yang lebih rendah._

 _Jatuh dari tempat yang tinggi ke tempat yang lebih rendah._

Siswi ini memang sudah berniat ingin bunuh diri ternyata. Bahkan dengan meninggalkan pesan di lembar jawaban ujian seperti ini.

Dan ketika guru bersurai perak itu mendengar jendelanya diketuk pelan, ia lebih baik memilih kenyataan bahwa matanya sudah bermasalah, karena tadi ia melihat Hinata dan Sasuke berada di sana. Di jangkauan penglihatannya. Dan mereka tersenyum.

Hinata dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya mengetuk jendela kamar Sakura.

Dan yang sebelumnya mengetuk pintu kediaman Hyuuga.

* * *

 **A** **/** **N**

Gaje ya, Minna-san? Hehehehe. Maaf yaaa, salahkan lagu **Nine Point Eight** dari **Mili** yang liriknya ternyata misterius banget. :') Buat fanfic ini, aku rekomendasiin Minna-san untuk denger lagunya juga, ya. Nine Point Eight adalah salah satu dari banyak lagu yang ada di game Deemo. Ada yang tau? Hehe. :3

Sebenernya ini udah lama kutulis, cuma ngerasa gak pede buat publish. :"(

Baiklah, sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya ya, Minna-san! Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membuang waktu untuk membaca (dan mereview) fic ini. Semoga bisa menghibur! Hehehe~


End file.
